


A few seconds

by sarcastictear



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastictear/pseuds/sarcastictear
Summary: Brenda could've saved Newt if she was just a few seconds faster.-> If you haven't watch The Death Cure yet then don't read it! This includes SPOILER





	A few seconds

Everything was happening too fast for him and he got a headache from the people who were running past him, knowing exactlty what to do. It didn't feel real even though he knew it was real. He still felt trapped in this building that already broke down and he still felt controlled by the people who watche him suffer over 6 months. Minho didn't even know if it was 6 months because he stopped counting a long time ago. But he truly was free and he was safe, almost. He got saved from Wckd by his best friends which he calls his family. Frypan was right next to him who wrapped one arm around him to comfort him. Minho hadn't the slightes idea of what was going on, no matter how hard he tried to figure it out. Gally was suddenly alive even though he literally threw an speer into his chest and saw him dying. Brenda was still alive even though she got bit by a crank and should've been in stage 04 right now. She was right in front of him, alive and.. well. He didn't even realize that Brenda was yelling at Frypan who stopped hugging Minho with one arm. "Where is the serum?" she asked in a completely rush and ignored everything around her. "Why would you want it right no-", he started but Brenda grabbed his arm and looked deep into his eyes. "I need this fucking serum right NOW." she yelled again and let him go. Frypan was scared somehow and got up, running to get it. Brenda waited where he sat before and seemed impatiently. Minho got more confused by every second of what was happening. Frypan came back after a minute and handed her a small syringe with a light blue liquid in it. "Here but why do you need-" he couldn't even finish his question again because Brenda was already running away into the direction where she came from. Frypan was so confused and started running after her, leaving Minho alone. The curiousity overcame him and he quickly got up and started running after Frypan, slower than usually because he was still exhausted from the whole situation but he wanted to know where Brenda was running to. They ran for 3 minutes until he saw Brenda and Frypan standing there, looking at something on the ground. Minho was right behind them and made his way past them to get a better look. Newt was lying there. Thomas stood right next to his lifeless body with a blood covered knife in his left hand. Minho didn't move at all and kept staring at Newt, who just saved him from Wckd and he couldn't save him. Frypan softly put his hand on Minho's shoulder but he immediately moved forwards to him. He glanced up to Thomas, giving him a questioning look until Thomas just ran away, dropping the knife next to Newt's head. Minho stood right in front of Newt, fell down on his knees and saw his face covered in veins. He looked into his eyes which were completely black and didn't show any sign of his best friend. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he felt the pain stroking through his entire body. He didn't know what to think and just realized the fact that he was kneeling in front of the dead body of his best friend he knows for almost 4 years. Minho kept on crying silently, without moving and just looked at Newt. Frypan was walking up to Minho, kneeling down next to him. He hugged Minho tight, while he was still staring at his lifeless, black eyes. While Frypan hugged him, Brenda was still standing at the same place as before, staring at the knife that Thomas just dropped and almost crushed the syringe in her hand, which could've saved Newt if she were just a few seconds quicker.


End file.
